kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Lamp Factory
history Founded on 8/20/2008 by Rockefelon, the Lamp Factory is a spin off room from the League of Gamers, its name referencing the coined word "Lamp" that was popular amongst regular members of the League. Tales of the Lamp Factory ParaNoir: "Once I visited the Lamp Factory to order 200 noob skin lamps. They delivered and they were fantastic. Thanks Lamp Factory!" About this room include's tons of energetic and fun people allways will to get alonge with others trolls that come will be picked on untill all hope is lost for him XD this room is not like any other becasue we dont want to be boring or stupid were different and thats the way were going to stay where we work at The Regs! AnemoneMeer: An avid female gamer (:O) with a huge ego the size of a small planet. Yeah, it's inhabited and everything. :D Axletowns: Been aound for a long time, even since the LoG days. A reletively active user that can light up the chat instantly with roleplaying. basementcat77777: Crazy. Likes to hit people with giant guitar. Ouch... buzzerfly: Just recently buzzed in (lolpun) to the Lamp Factory. Pretty quiet but he chats if he wants to. Casperdude08: '''The newest addition to the regulars. No one really knows who or what (:S) he is, but he hangs out here often. '''Emerald339:Emerald is a very shiny greenish user who gets along with others very well. Ya don't see many like 'em these days, no-sir-ree. Forfeit: A Lurking former LoGer and voice of sanity. What more can I say? hodeni: The best. Evar. Don't believe what anyone else tells you. Known for making everyone lol repeatedly, he can make a boring chat hilarious. A former LoG regular. Kamarai: A very cool user who enjoys spending time with friends on and off of Kongregate. littlebucci: The coolest bucci you'll ever meet, if not the only bucci. (:P) MoonTaLoo: Occasionally gets everyone in the factory to laugh their asses off, he is known by a few users especially. New to all of the lamp shenanigans. mrimperfect: Perfect user. Oh wait... Joking aside, mrimperfect is a valuable member of the factory of lamp. Pleasedonot5: Everyone's favorite doughnut, even if he denies being so. A refugee from many troll-infested chats, PDN5 has finally found peace with the lampers... Or has he? Enjoys debating and using sarcastic humor. He's an old LoG regular. ReDeadEr: The most dead and dead again user we know who is more dead and dead again than you are. Hey wait a second... How is he...? Nevermind. Rockefelon: The leader of the army of lampers. He enjoys chillin' and was a mod around the time when most regs were still active in LoG. Ah the good ole' days. Rocke is pretty lenient and tries to avoid bans, but will take action if necessary. (Yeah WHAT NOW trolls!?) smookyolo: Your average regular in the lamp factory, contributes to conversations and competes in games well. What more can you ask for? Tazaraki: Taz displays himself as a random though kind user in the oh-so-insane chatroom. From shouts ranging from "RAHahahahahahAAHAHha!" to ones even crazier than that, taz loves to express his mood, as you can tell. He is currently a moderator at urbanprophet.com and enjoys contributing there as well. Valthero: An active contributor of the chat, keeping it interesting. Val enjoys watching trolls get what they deserve but knows how to abide by the rules. He is yet another moderator at urbanprophet.com (They're swarming the population! RUN!) :o Wolfchild: Raised by wolves, wolfchild slowly familiarized himself with human technology enough to join the lampers. Still among the wolves, he is teaching his wolf buddies to love Kongregate as much as he does. This story is 100% true. Or not... xrennerx: A semi-troll who has trouble controlling his swearing, but is a good guy underneath all of that. credits Made by hodeni and Pleasedonot5, along with all of the other users who make Lamp Factory great. Thanks for contributing! :D Category:Chat rooms Category:about Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:About